Santa Baby
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: Angélica queria um anel de Natal." Terceiro dia do Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics!


Tudo bem, eu não sei a quem pretence Rugrats! XD

**

* * *

Santa Baby**

**Santa Baby,**_/ Papai noel_**  
Slip a sable under the tree**_,/ Deixe um presente embaixo da árvore_**  
For me,**_/ Para mim_**  
I've been an awful good girl,**_/ Eu tenho sido uma excelente boa menina_**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**_/ Então desça pela chaminé essa noite_**  
**

- Venha aqui anjinho, só mais uma foto. – Pedia Drew para sua filha Angélica.

- Mais uma não, papai. – Protestou Angélica.

-Mas você não quer ficar famosa um dia princesa, então, gente famosa tem de tirar foto toda hora! – Insistiu o pai

- Mas quando eu for famosa eu vou ter aquelas fotos prontas, em que eu estou linda e maravilhosa, assim eles não vão precisar tirar fotos toda hora!

- A Drew deixe a menina em paz, se ela não quer tirar fotos ela não vai. Só um minuto. – Falava Charlotte enquanto tentava se concentrar simultaneamente no seu celular e na sua filha e marido. – Não, não foi isso que eu disse Jonatan faça o que eu te disse de qualquer maneira, precisamos fechar negocio com aqueles japoneses de qualquer jeito!

Angélica pula com leveza e inocente alegria até a arvore de Natal. Ela balançava sua semi destruída boneca Cynthia, com uma alegria que ela só conseguia alcançar naquele mágico dia 24 de Dezembro! Essa felicidade reinava até que viu a única coisa que poderia supostamente arruinar seu Natal. Seu pai retirando os presentes da árvore de Natal!

- Pai!!!!!!! O que o senhor está fazendo!!!!- Perguntou Angélica furiosa. O pai cambaleou de leve quando a pequena gritou.

- Não é nada anjinha, só estou levando os presentes para o carro. – Tentou se explicar o pai.

- Por que você está levando os presentes para carro? Você não gosta mais de mim? Por isso está levando meus presentes para o carro para dar para suas outras filhas, é isso? – Falava Angélica enquanto fazia o seu típico drama.

- Não, não é nada disso querida! Papai te ama de paixão, princesa! Só estou levando esse presentes para o carro pois vamos passar o natal na casa do Tio Stu. – Ainda tentava de justificar o pai.

- O quê? Mas eu não quero passar o natal com aqueles bebê estúpidos e imundos! – Falando isso Angélica armou o maior bico do mundo.

- Eu sei disso querida! Mas não temos escolha, eles são família então temos de passar todos os natais com eles! – Falava Drew

- Todos os Natais? Mas eu não quero chegar aos um zibilhões de anos e ainda comemorar o natal com aqueles bebês estúpidos! – Insistia Angélica.

- Bem... Talvez quando você for maior talvez possa escapar disso. – Falou Pai dando um beijo na bochecha de sua filha.

- É, mas até eu ficar mais velha vai demorar muito! – Reclamava a pequena.

- Espero que demore mesmo querida. – Falou o pai fechando o porta-malas do carro. – Entre no carro logo querida, talvez nós consigamos sair mais cedo.

E ainda com um bico no rosto Angélica entrou de mal-humor no carro. Aquele seria um longo Natal!

**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
A fifty four convertable too,**_/ Um '54 conversível também_**  
Light blue,**_/ Azul bebê_**  
I'll wait up for you dear,**_/ Eu vou te esperar querido_**  
Santa baby**_/ Papai Noel_**  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**_/ Então desça pela chaminé essa noite_**  
yeah yeah**_/ Yeah Yeah_**  
**

- Feliz Natal, Angélica! – Falou Tia Diddy com uma grande sorriso no rosto e uma bandeja de biscoitos na mãos. – Quer um biscoito?

- Claro, tia Diddy! – Fala angélica pegando, óbvio, mais de um biscoito.

- Agora princesa vá lá brincar com Tommy e seus amiguinhos enquanto os adultos ficam aqui e tem conversas de adultos, tá bom? – Disse o pai rapidamente esperado que a filha aceitasse sem discutir, o que não aconteceu.

- Mas papai, eu já disse, eu não quero passar o natal com eles! – Falou a menina pronta para armar o maior berreiro. – Eu quero passar o natal com você, a mamãe e as gentes grandes!

- Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas vai se só por um pouquinho tudo bem, princesa? Só deixa as gentes grandes resolverem umas coisinhas e deixa que papai vai dar um jeito em tudo, OK?

- Tudo bem. Mas só vou ficar com eles um pouquinho! – Angélica cedeu, mas ainda mantinha uma posição.

- Obrigado, filhinha querida. Se você quiser, qualquer coisa é só chamar o papai.

E depois de receber um beijinho na testa dado pelo pai, Angélica, foi "brincar com seu priminho e seus amiguinhos." Os pequenos estavam sentados em roda dentro do chiqueirinho, como sempre, eles dedicavam seu tempo à construir a fortaleza de natal de Reptar. Ou seja, uma caixa de papelão, com o idolatrado boneco verde dentro e vários pedacinhos de papel picado para todos os lados. Era simplesmente tentador demais para Angélica resistir de derrubar.

- Feliz Natal, bebês estúpidos! – Falou Angélica pulando em cima do forte, da forma que traumatizaria aqueles bebês o máximo possível. Mas por sorte a agilidade de Tommy vez ele conseguir tirar o Reptar de lá a tempo.

- Angélica! – Reclamou o líder careca – O que você vez não foi legal!

- É olha só você vez a fortaleza quebrar toda. – Falou Kimi.

- É demorou tanto para a gente picotar todos os papelzinhos... – Choramingou Lili, recebendo uma

- É, e você vez o Dil chorar! – Apontou Chuckie para o nenemzinho chorando.

- Falam como se eu me importasse com esse tipo de coisa. – Disse Angélica saindo de cima da caixa de papelão amassada.

- Espero que o Papai Noel me traga o que eu pedi! – Falou o pequeno determinado.

- E o que você pediu para ele, carequinha? – Perguntou Angélica desdenhosa.

- Eu pedi um forte anti-Angélica de verdade! – Disse Tommy enchendo o peito.

- Ai que medo... Quer saber, você é mais burro do que eu pensava, perdeu um presente, bobinho!

- Não perdi não Angélica! Ao contrario, a qualquer minuto o Papai Noel vai entrar por aquela Chaminé e nós não vamos ter de te aturar nunca mais!

- É!!!! – Concordaram todos os outros bebês em coro.

-O que... Mas, a deixa prá lá. Não preciso de bebês estúpidos como vocês estou indo embora. – Falou Angélica indo embora. Ela, quase, tinha vontade de chorar, mas ela não ia. Mas era estranho o jeito que ela se sentia assim rejeitada. Mas deixa prá laá.

**  
Think of all the fun I've missed,**_/ Pense em toda diversão que eu perdi_**  
Think of all the boys I haven't kissed,**_/ Todos os garotos que deixei de beijar_**  
Next year I could be just as good,**_/ No próximo ano posso continuar sendo boazinha_**  
If you check off my Christmas list**_/ Se você der uma olhada na minha lista de Natal_**  
**

Bebês burros! É claro que você pode escolher mais de um presente de natal!

Angélica adorava ver TV, mas na época de natal só passavam aqueles filmes horríveis sobre o espírito de natal, nessa época o nenhum filme legal passava na Tv! Então já da para ver que não estava passando nada que prestasse durante o mês inteiro, imagine na noite de natal. Era ruim vezes pior ao cubo! Angélica pegou o controle e passava os canais com um olhar entediado. Belo Natal aquele. Assim que desistiu de passar os canais e manter em algum canal passando um especial de natal. Eba!

_ "- Carmem Maria!_

_ - Não, José Reinaldo, não quero mais saber de você! O que havia entre nós acabou! _

_ - Por favor, Carmem Maria! Me dá só mais uma chance. _

_ - Por que eu deveria? Olha só o que você vez com a festa de Natal que eu organizei para finalmente apresentar você para os meus pais!_

_ - Só me dê um minuto Carmemsita que eu sei que você não vai se arrepender._

_ -Só um minuto._

_ - Carmem Maria de La Cunha, você se casa comigo?_

_ - Mas, José Reinaldo, eu não sei... Eu tenho dúvidas._

_ - Meu amor, eu sei que te amo. E sei que você me ama também, por favor, sei que comigo você vai ser feliz._

_ - Tudo bem. José Reinaldo, eu aceito!_

_ E com isso José Reinaldo se ajoelha põem o anel mais lindo do mundo no dedo de Carmem Maria e o episódio acaba."_

E depois de ver aquilo se Angélica ainda tivesse alguma duvida sobre o que queria de Natal, agora tinha certeza do que queria! Ela queria um anel tão lindo e maravilhoso quanto o que José Reinaldo deu para Carmem Maria!

**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
I want a yacht and really that's not a lot,**_/ Eu quero um Iate e isso realmente não é muito_**  
I've been an angel all year,**_/ Eu tenho sido um anjo o ano todo_**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
So hurry down the chimney tonight,**_/ Então se apresse para descer a chaminé essa noite_**  
**

- Papai! Papai – Chamou Angélica interrompendo a conversa dos "gentes grandes".

- Só um minuto, pessoal. – Pediu Drew para os outros que seguiram a conversar animadamente.

- Papai, eu já sei o que eu quero que o Papai Noel traga para mim!

- É serio amorzinho. Será que seria a Mansão de Praia da Cynthia? – Perguntou Drew auto-confiante, até demais.

- Claro que não pai!

- Não!? Como assim, Não? – Perguntou desesperado o pai. – Mas não foi isso que você pediu para o papai?

- Ah, mas isso já foi à 3 semanas atrás, já é totalmente passado!

- Então, você quer o que, princesa?

- Eu quero o mais maravilhindo anel de todo o mundo!!!

-Mas Angélica, já esta tão em cima da hora. – Falou o pai nervosamente – Não sei se eu... Quero disser, se o Papai Noel vai conseguir esse anel à tempo.

- Então é melhor você ligar para ele o mais rápido, para dar tempo, não é? – Perguntou Angélica de nariz empinado

- Anjinho, mesmo se eu ligar para o Papai Noel agora, talvez não consiga trazer o seu novo presente.

- Mas Papai! – Começou com seu choro falso que fazia ela sempre conseguir o que queria – Eu quero muito esse anel! Eu quero ele mais do que tudo!

- Mas, querida... Não depende só de mim. Você_ tem de entender._ – Falou o pai tentando se explicar.

- Mas papai... Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero memso!!!

- Bem, anjinho, por que você não vai dormir? Papai promete que vai dar um jeito.

- Mas, você promete mesmo?

- Claro que sim, princesa, o papai já deixou de cumprir algo que ele prometeu pra você.

- Não...

- Então vamos dormir, princesa. Prometo que tudo vai dar certo, Ok?

- OK, papai.

- Tudo bem, vamos pra casa, então. – Falou o pai dando a mão para filha se reunindo com a esposa e depois de se despedir de todos eles foram para casa. E o pai não tinha ideia de como ia fazer para dar o anel para a filha.

**  
Santa honey**_/ Querido Noel_**  
There's one more thing I really do need,**_/ Tem mais uma coisa que eu realmente preciso_**  
The deed,**_/ A escritura_**  
To a platinum mine,**_/ De uma mina de platina_**  
Santa honey,**_/ Querido Noel_**  
So hurry down the chimney tonight,**_/ Então se apresse para descer a chaminé essa noite_

**Come and trim my Christmas tree,**_/ Venha e decore minha árvore_**  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,**_/ Com alguns enfeites compredos na Tiffany's_**  
I really do believe in you,**_/ Eu realmente a credito no senhor_**  
Let's see if you believe in me,**_/ Vamos ver se o senhor acredita em mim_**  
**

Angélica adormeceu assim que voltou para casa, mas agora já era manhã de Natal, e ela acordou eufórica para ver se tinha recebido o anel que tanto queria. Mas ao acordar ela nem precisou se levantar da cama, pois assim que acordou, na cômoda ao lado de sua casa havia uma caixinha preta com um lindo laço de cetim vermelho. E um bilhete ao lado dele.

Quando Angélica abriu a caixinha ela quase deu um grito, aquele anel ela mil vezes mais lindo do que o da Carmem De La Cunha! Era o anel que ela tanto queria! E depois de passar minutos apreciando seu lindo anel, de prata e de brilhantes, ela pegou o bilhete para ler.

_"Cara Angélica,_

_Esse ano você não foi exatamente a criança mais bem comportada do mundo. Você foi mandona, mal-agradecida e malvada com os outros. Mas de algum jeito resolvi não te tirar da minha lista de bons meninos e meninas. Então, pelas as suas atitudes resolvi deixar você com o anel que tanto queria, mas também resolvi que você não merecia nenhum presente além dele, OK? Então, você vai ganhara seu anel e nenhum outro presente. Espero que seja uma menina melhor no ano que vem!_

_Sinceramente,_

_Papai Noel!_

_PS: Feliz Natal!__"_

Ao terminar de ler aquela carta Angélica achou que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira boba de seus pais na tentativa de fazer ela se comportar melhor, comer todos os vegetais, esse tipo de coisa. Então ela levantou num pulo da cama, botou o anel no dedo e desceu correndo para o andar de baixo para abrir seus presentes. E ao descer ela viu debaixo da árvore e sorriu. Aquilo tinha sido só uma ameaça boba. Até que ela se aproximou da árvore e abriu o primeiro presente...

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – Angélica gritou acordando toda casa.

- O que houve, princesa? – Perguntou o pai semi-acordado.

- Pai, o que aconteceu com os meus presentes???

- Mas querida não tem nada de errado com os seus...

Mas o pior era que aquilo era verdade! Ao abrir seus outros presentes Angélica não achou nada além de carvão! Os pais ligaram para as lojas, mas nenhuma delas sabia o que podia ter acontecido. Então naquele natal, Angélica não ganhou nenhum presente a não ser pelo o seu lindo anel. Será que Angélica teve uma pequena visitinha especial do Papai Noel esse ano? E se Angélica for uma boa menina ano que vem, quem sabe os presentes que ela pode ganhar?

**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
Forgot to mention one little thing,**_/ Esqueci de mencionar uma coisinha_**  
A ring,**/ Um anel**  
And I don't mean on the phone**_/ E eu não quero dizer no telefone_**  
Santa baby,**_/ Papai Noel_**  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**_/ Então se apresse para descer a chaminé essa noite_

-20 anos depois

Sabe, quando Angélica pensa no seu Natal de quando tinha 3 anos de idade, aquela pequena punição do Papai Noel, foi um pouco cruel naquela época, mas depois de todo aquele tempo, ela percebeu como aquilo vez bem para ela. Como aquela experiencia vez dela uma pessoa melhor! Como ela se esforçara para se boazinha fez tão bem para ela. E, agora, 20 anos depois, ela queria um anel de novo para o Natal, mas não precisava ser o anel mais lindo do mundo agora. Mesmo assim, seria o anel mais especial do mundo para ela! Naquela festa de Natal da Tia Diddy, tudo estava tão linda com de costume, mas tudo mudou quando Sean se ajoelhou no meio da festa e disse:

- Angélica, você se casaria comigo?

Nossa, como ele advinhara que era justamente aquele tipo de anel que ela queria, hein?

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Aqui está a Fic do dia 3 do CDAF**(_Calendário de Adventos de Fanfics)_**, finalmente criei uma sigla!**

**Gostei de escrever essa fic!  
**

**Sempre gostei de Rugrats e eu gostei principalmente da Moral que o Papai Noel deu na Angélica!  
**

**Estou meio brava porque eu vi que 31 pessoas já visitaram minha fic "**_O melhor Natal de Todos_**" e nenhuma Review!?**

**É isso que bota uma fanficwriter para baixo!**

**Bem, essa é a primeira Fic de Rugrats em Português!!!!!!!!!!!!! (**_LEGAL!!!!!!_**)**

**Talvez eu escreva mais fanfics de Rugrats depois que eu termimar o CDAF! :D**

**Por enquanto é só.**

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

Ps: Deixem Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
